Misse The Mau
Misse The Mau (a.k.a Rawsome) was a Chao from planet Unknown. The planet was destroyed after a explosion by a evil federation, and when it happened Misse and his owner Rec The Fox were in the city. Misse was afraid of never see his family again and that was what happened. Misse and Rec moved down to Earth and started a team together with; Lora The Echinda, Ultra The Albatross and Swag The Hawk. They were new to join the war but it was the only way of getting their life back. Earlier Life Misse The Mau was born on the South part of the planet Unknown. He grew up together with his mother and father and as a Chao you were supposted to find a owner, that's the goal of being a chao. Misse found his owner pretty early, cause when he meet Rec he knew that he was the one. Rec was falling in love with the cute little Misse and took him as a pet. Misse said goodbye to his parents and was leaving home. Rec and Misse grew and they were placed in the North Capital City (NCC). The Explosion One day when Misse and Rec was shopping something happened with the surfice, it got dark and everything began to shake, many thought it was a earthquake but they understood something else happened. The planet was parted, the ground began to crack and the whole planet was exploded. The planet was into pieces and Misse was shocked. He didn't knew if his parents was okay and he couldn't contact them either. Rec comforted Misse and they both decided from this day to travel to the war-planet Earth. The took the closest ship and turned to Earth. When they arrived they was unsafe and lost, they didn't knew where they were. But in that moment they found a cave, and inside the cave a big albatross was hidden. But he wasn't the only one, also a echinda and a hawk was there. "Who are you?" ''Echinda said. ''"My name is Rec and this is my pet, Misse". ''"Oh, they're weak, they will never be like us!" Albatross said. ''"Well now you know about us, but the question is; Who are you?"'' Rec said. The Hawk looked at them with friendly eyes and answered: ''"Don't be so hard on them! My name is Swag, this is Ultra and her name is Lora... what are you doing here anyway?". "Planet Unknown has been destroyed... we... we tried to find a new chance to start our lives here!". ''They all discussed about the planet and then they started to talk about if they should be a part of their team and in the end they was a 5-team!' Growing Claws, Becomes Super Misse and Rec has lived on planet Earth now in 1 year and the war was the same as usual. The only thing that changed was Misse The Mau that been upgraded and has claws to fight with, he also had a halo around his head before but it has fade into his head and looks like hair. Rec was also growning a little on the length and learned how to fly. It was destiny to be in this team and they will continue like this for a long time after! At his first mission as upgraded he was alone together with Rec, he was assigned to kill Dr. Frank. Rec and Misse traveled to a station of satellites to find the doctor and during the time Rec turned to another hall. Misse was walking around to find clues but he didn't find anything until he came to the right side of the room, on a desk he found a note; "''Dear Rec! I guess you already notice that this is a trap... I've captured your pet and he will die if you not give me your peace emerald! So how do you want it?". ''Misse was quickly searching for Rec and when he found him Rec was tied to a chair and then he saw Dr. Frank with a big electric blaster that would kill Rec with one shot. Misse got so mad that he began to grow! He lifted up in the air and a bright light came from him and a magenta light exploded from the big light and out came a new form of Misse, he was a big scorpio named Rawsome and he attacked the doctor and killed him brutally, then he screamed: "RAWSOME", and turned normal again. Evolutions Misse The Mau or Rawsome as he's also called was very shocked himself that he was able to change form. It wasn't many maus that could change, only those with a "holy sign" and Misse wasn't one of those. He wanted to discover in his past to find out and if he was "signed" but it was not just hard, it was almost a killing process. But he found out on the way that he wasn't signed, he was chosen by the maus to be "The Evolutionist". He was able to change in different forms. He could become machine, metal, fire, water. But he had only found one evolution (machine) and was now on his quest to find the next three evolutions.